ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Puppetmaster Blues
This is the third Puppetmaster Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as AF3. Valkeng's Memory Chip Toggle Switch |title=Paragon of Puppetmaster Excellence |repeatable=Yes, by Erasing AF memory |reward=Puppetry Taj |previous=Operation Teatime |next=Achieving True Power }} Walkthrough *Talk to Iruki-Waraki at (K-9) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (second floor of the Way of the Devout) for a cutscene. *'You can be any job from here on.' *Speak to Shamarhaan at (F-9) in Bastok Markets for a cutscene and Valkeng's Memory Chip. * Go to Mount Zhayolm, (L-8), and click a ??? near the cliff edge on a flat, circular vent to receive a Toggle Switch. **Mount Zhayolm can be accessed by using the Halvung Staging Point in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. *Go to Talacca Cove for the BCNM. **Fastest way: ***Use Home Point #1 in Caedarva Mire. It is just outside the Talacca Cove entrance. **Second Fastest ways: ***Teleport to either the Nashmau Home Point or Survival Guide. Take the west exit. In Caedarva Mire head West, then North. The Talacca Cove entrance is at E-9. ***Use any Atmacite Refiner NPC to teleport directly to Caedarva Mire. Taking their teleport will put you in Caedarva Mire right outside of Nashmau. Enter Nashmau and take the west exit. In Caedarva Mire head West, then North. The Talacca Cove entrance is at E-9. ***Use the Runic Portal to the Azouph Isle Staging Point and head westerly to Nashmau. Enter Nashmau and take the west exit. In Caedarva Mire head West, then North. The Talacca Cove entrance is at E-9. ***Use the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins (NE portal to "D" then left side portal to "J" finally left side portal to "K" to exit 4 which is just east of Nashmau). Enter Nashmau and take the west exit. In Caedarva Mire head West, then North. The Talacca Cove entrance is at E-9. **Longest way: ***Take the ferry from Aht Urhgan Whitegate to Nashmau. Go upstairs and take the west exit. In Caedarva Mire head West, then North. The Talacca Cove entrance is at E-9. *Once in Talacca Cove follow the left wall. The entrance to the battle is the "Rock Slab" in the northwest corner of the area (at F-6 of the player-created map). *Click on the "Rock Slab" to enter the battlefield "Puppetmaster Blues". **Entering the battlefield will have the Category:Status Effects Level Restriction applied. Magical Buffs will wear and Trusts disappear if applied before entering. Trusts can be called once inside. *After the fight is over, you will be asked a question; your answer does not matter. **''If you don't have a way to warp or teleport out, exit the cave and keep the lake to your right. After you turn west, there is a ramp to your left. That leads to the exit cave.'' **''If you fail, you maintain possession of the two Temporary Key Items so you can redo the fight.'' *Return to Bastok Markets for another cutscene with Shamarhaan in which he'll ask the same question as in the previous cutscene. As before, it doesn't matter which answer is chosen. *Return to Aht Urhgan Whitegate for another cutscene with Iruki-Waraki. *Go to Nashmau (H-9) and speak with Sajhra, located at the pier entrance, for a cutscene. **You're likely have to pay the 100 gil boarding fee just to reach this NPC. I tried talking to him from behind Bellowing Scout, but kept getting the Target out of range" message. --LordChocoSlime 21:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *Finally, return to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and speak with Iruki-Waraki for the final cutscene, after which you receive your reward. The Remaining AF :After flagging Puppetmaster Blues and receiving the first cutscene you can speak to Dhima Polevhia to begin the process of having the remaining three artifact pieces crafted. Each piece requires materials and Imperial currency. When trading these items to Dhima Polevhia, trade the Synthesis Materials and the Imperial curreny together. The pieces are: ::Puppetry Babouches ::Puppetry Dastanas ::Puppetry Tobe :*Note: After trading the proper materials and fee to Dhima Polevhia you will have to wait until the next in-game day to receive your Puppetry piece. You must also wait for the previous piece to be crafted before you can start the next Puppetry piece. The Fight See Discussion page for strategies and notes. *The fight allows a maximum of 6 party members and the time limit is 30 minutes. *Buffs are not lost when entering the battlefield. Harlequin **Slapstick takes 3 shadows. **Does not use Knockout or Magic Mortar. **Vulnerable to all types of damage. **Only casts Dia. *After 30 seconds, Valkeng changes frames depending on the type of the highest cumulative damage it has received. *If the highest damage percentage is physical, it changes into Valoredge. *If the highest damage percentage is magical, it changes into Stormwaker. *If the highest damage percentage is ranged, it changes into Sharpshot. *After the change, every 30 seconds, it reevaluates the damages it has received and changes accordingly. The calculation is based on the highest cumulative damage the automaton has received throughout the course of the battle. * Valkeng keeps a running tally of damage received from the three sources and changes frames based on that tally. When he does not change, he announces the largest percentage of the damage type that has been dealt to him. * If you hit Valkeng with a powerful attack (such as Ancient Magic II) and cannot produce enough cumulative damage in another type, he will be locked into the frame that corresponds to that attack for the duration of the fight. Plan accordingly. *All forms of Blue Magic are considered magical damage towards the above calculation. However, the Stormwaker frame receives no appreciable resistances to physical Blue Magic. Valoredge *String Clipper consumes two shadows; Chimera Ripper consumes one. *Does not use Cannibal Blade or Bone Crusher. *Shield Bash ignores shadows. *Extremely high defense and physical damage reduction. **Example: Valkeng in Harlequin mode took upwards of 400 damage per hit from a level 99 Beastmaster's familiar, but after switching frames it only took 50-100 damage per hit. *Very fast attack speed. Blink tanking not recommended. *Weak Auto Regen trait. Stormwaker *Casts Elemental Magic, including Ancient Magic, -ga spells, and elemental Damage Over Time spells, such as Shock and Choke. *Also has access to White Magic spells such as Paralyze and Silence. *Slapstick takes three shadows. *Does not use Knockout or Magic Mortar. *Casts a spell every 10 seconds. Receives a Chainspell effect below 25% HP. *Extremely high resistance to magic damage, including Skillchain damage. *Highly susceptible to Stun. *Takes normal damage from melee and ranged attacks. Sharpshot *Arcuballista takes one shadow and can be used from a distance. *Does not use Daze or Armor Piercer. *High accuracy and evasion. *Lower-than-average defense. *Fires a shot every 4-5 seconds; its ratio of melee attacks to ranged attacks is roughly 3:2. Note: *When Valkeng changes forms, you may lose your target lock on it. de:Solokünstler Category:Quests Category:Aht Urhgan Quests Category:Artifact Quests